The present invention relates generally to mechanical joints for robotic devices and the like, and more particularly to an improved mechanical hip joint adaptable for robotic construction.
In the design of articulating joints for use in the construction of robotic devices, duplications of the dynamic and static motions approximating that of the human skeleton are most elusive. For robotic devices including lower supporting limbs, special weight-bearing and articulating performance requirements in the artificial joint are presented. Existing joint devices comprising two articulating surfaces, such as that imitative of a hip joint, may be characterized by materials of construction and by sufficient structural design to adequately carry imposed loads at the various load-bearing surfaces. However, existing devices have been inadequate in providing an articulating joint which both carries anticipated loads against undesirable wear at the articulating surfaces, and allows freedom of movement in all the degrees of freedom which imitate a natural skeletal joint.
The present invention solves or substantially reduces in critical importance the aforementioned problems with existing devices by providing an improved mechanical hip joint for use in robotic construction.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an improved mechanical hip joint for robotic construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mechanical hip joint which closely simulates a natural joint in function and movement.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of certain representative embodiments thereof proceeds.